


[Podfic]For These I Watch Tonight

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [84]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a story about a cow</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]For These I Watch Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For These I Watch Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774261) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> This was truly a group effort. Music is Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition by Kay Keyser. (Also there is a little blooper in there, after we say "the end".)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5Dfortheseiwatchtonight.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5Dfortheseiwatchtonight.m4b)


End file.
